


Christmas in Shi'Kahr

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, T'Lea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda and Sarek spend Christmas on Vulcan.</p><p>Written by T'Lea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas in Shi'Kahr

Christmas in Shi’Kahr

By T’Lea

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Amanda and Sarek spend Christmas on Vulcan.

 

Amanda sat before the fireplace in her red velvet Mrs. Santa Claus suit trimmed in white fur. She felt so festive, even if there was no snow on Vulcan. She had taught Sarek to appreciate the holiday season in the early years of their marriage.

"Sarek, I've got a nice holiday surprise for you," Amanda told him, crossing her long legs, the white-trimmed hem of her dress barely covering her rear end.

Sarek's eyes traveled up her white stockings, lingered briefly at the fur trim outlining her breasts, and then finally stopped at the round white tip of her Santa hat. The colour red really showed her blue eyes to their best advantage. He licked his lips in anticipation of the toys she might have for him in her "sleigh". Suffice it to say, he had been very, very good this year, although sometimes she like him to be bad.

"Oh?" he replied neutrally, although his eyes had begun to glitter with desire.

"Yes. Go put on your little elf hat and shoes, and I'll show you," she purred, her voice enticing.

She stood up and lightly stroked his cheek. The softness of the white fur cuff brushing against his skin was tantalizing. He did not care for the hat at all, but it seemed to please her immensely when he wore it. And it was only once a year. She asked for so little, and gave him so much. Besides, it was the one time of the year when she tolerated, in fact demanded, his pointed shoes.

"As you wish, my wife," he responded.

Sarek went into their bedroom and found the box in the closet. Amanda had labeled it "Christmas Decorations" for some reason. He quickly undressed. With Vulcan precision, he placed the hat carefully on his head. Then he sat down on the bed and put on his pointed shoes. He wriggled his toes contentedly. Illogical as it was, these were his favourite shoes. Amanda forbade him to wear them at any time other than Christmas Eve, sometimes Christmas morning, depending upon her mood and the amount of that vile eggnog concoction she had consumed the night before.

Sarek glanced in the mirror. Frowning slightly, he made some minor adjustments to his hat. Yes, that was it. He was convinced that Amanda would be pleased with his appearance. He returned to the living room and stood in front of her chair by the fireplace.

Amanda looked up, the firelight sparkling off of her sapphire eyes. As impish as she looked, Sarek thought that perhaps she should be the elf this time. On the other hand, that would mean that he would not get to wear his favourite shoes. No, he would be the elf. He was much better suited to it.

"Oh my," Amanda breathed. She reached out the first two fingers of her hand to her husband. As her fingers brushed against his, Sarek felt the heat of her desire across their bond. He knelt before her, his fingers lightly caressing hers. The love he felt for his wife shone in his dark eyes.

Amanda leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. Then she sat back to gaze at her husband's naked form. He looked perfect in every way, from the tip of his pointed shoes to the top of his pointed green hat. She was definitely starting to feel some Christmas spirit.

"Do you want to know what your surprise is?" she asked him, a smile of anticipation on her face.

"Yes, of course," he told her, his eyes never leaving hers.

"You won't believe it," she told him. "Guess what I found?"

"I have no idea, my wife," he answered her truthfully. Amanda was very skilled at surprises.

"Close your eyes," Amanda instructed. Sarek stifled a sigh and closed his eyes. He heard her rummaging around.

"OK. You can open them now."

Sarek's eyes focused on a crystal goblet. His nose was assaulted by the smell of ethanol and a spice Amanda called nutmeg.

"Eggnog?" Sarek said in disbelief.

"Can you believe it?" Amanda said excitedly. As a matter of fact, Sarek could *not* believe it. He sincerely hoped that he would not have to drink any of it. He had tried it on Earth and found it to be nearly as disgusting as Rigellian rum.

"No. I can not believe it," Sarek replied. Vulcans never lied, after all.

"I didn't think I'd be able to get all the ingredients, but I was fortunate enough to run into a Bolian trader with some serious connections," Amanda recounted proudly.

"Indeed," Sarek commented.

Amanda smiled a mischievous grin at her husband. She swirled her finger in the glass of eggnog. Still smiling at him, she drew a line of concoction down his bare chest. In the back of his mind Sarek made a mental note to take a shower. He did not think he could stand the smell of the foul mixture all night long.

Amanda got down on her knees in front of him and licked the eggnog off his chest. Sarek shivered slightly as her tongue flicked across his nipples. Perhaps he had not fully considered the possibilities of this potion. He would try to be more open to Earth customs.

Amanda rewet her finger in the goblet and ran it over the tip of his penis and then down to the base. Oh, it was Christmas after all. He could probably choke down a little if it pleased his wife.

Sarek gasped as he felt Amanda's tongue lap the drops of the thick liquid off one of his ridges. His eyes closed when she took all of him into her mouth. Yes, he had definitely not researched the attributes of eggnog as thoroughly as he should have. He wondered briefly how much of this holiday mixture Amanda had made. A moan escaped his lips as her warm mouth moved up and down his shaft.

His controls were rapidly fading. Her fingers lightly stroked the underside of his sac as her mouth became more persistent.

"My wife," he began unsteadily. "I cannot..." Suddenly he exploded in her mouth as her fingers gently brushed over his anus. She continued to milk him as his body trembled against her.

She licked him clean and then raised her head. Smiling again, she gently pushed him onto his back. Kissing her way up his body, her lips finally sought his.

"Merry Christmas," she said around her kiss.

"Indeed," Sarek answered.

Amanda broke the kiss and looked down at her husband fondly. He was absolutely adorable in that hat, but she would not embarrass him by telling him so.

"So, what do you want Santa to bring you this year?" she teased.

"This," Sarek told her, firmly rolling her onto her back. As the fire burned low in the hearth, Sarek discovered that the taste of eggnog could be quite appealing, given the right circumstances. Spreading his wife's legs gently, Sarek allowed himself the small, private smile he reserved for Amanda alone. As he positioned himself between her legs, he looked into her eyes, the soft smile at the corner of his mouth.

"I believe that I have something for Santa," he whispered softly as he entered her.

"Oh," was the last thing he heard before his mouth claimed hers.

The End

Feel Christmassy now?


End file.
